Daisuke Plus Bad Scores Euqeals Death For Dark
by VampireApple
Summary: Sequel to Dark Plus School Equeals Bad For Daisuke. Poor little Daisuke goes back to school to find out all the stupid things Dark did the day before. No pairings. Complete.
1. Science

'Ello ya'll! This is the first squeal I've done (if you don't count the Boredom fics [in the Rave Master section], which really doesn't count) so I'm excited. I hope ya'll like it. To new readers who didn't read Dark Plus School Equals Bad For Daisuke, you should read that first. I'm told it's very funny and this fic might not make since if you don't read it.

**To all the reviews who reviewed to the last chap of Dark Plus School Equals Bad For Daisuke, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope I got this up fast enough!**

**Bold** Dark's thoughts and talking

_Italics_ Dai's thoughts

###

Daisuke sighed for what had to be the 100th time in the past five minutes. Ever since he had woken up, Dark had tried to tell him not to go to school. This had make poor little Dai very worried. What had Dark done to screw up so bad he didn't want Dai to go back to school?

"_I'm gonna kill you if you messed up my grades, or killed Satoshi or Takeshi."_

"**Haha… Really now?"**

"_No, wait, I have a better idea! If you messed up my grades, I'll tell mom and then I'll let HER kill you. She has so many more ideas on how to kill a spirit. And she's done it more." _Dai thought, grinning wickedly. All the people who saw him stared and moved back three feet when he started to laugh madly.

When he finally got to school, early, his face hurt from smiling so much.

"Niwa-kun, what's wrong? You look like… I don't know what you look like, but it's not good," Riku said, taking a set beside Dai.

"Oh, nothing," Dai said, giving her a smile. _"I just have a spirit in my head that might have killed all my grades."_

"**HEY! I resent that."**

'_Like I care.'_

'**Wah! Daisuke hates me!'**

"Alright class, take your seats," the teacher said, coming in the room.

"But sensei, class doesn't start for another half hour," Satoshi said. Daisuke jumped three feet in the air, because Satoshi was standing right next to him and he didn't know it.

"I DON'T CARE!" the teacher barked. "Niwa, since you jumped up, you can past out the tests!"

"But I don't want to!" Dark wined, has he took control of Dai's mouth. Satoshi just raised an eyebrow at the cute little red head.

"I don't care!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Dai said, taking back control.

"Very good. Now, Hiwatari, Saehara and Harada go out side to take the test," the teacher said. Said people walked out of the room.

Dai took the tests from the teacher and passed them out. Daisuke's test wasn't in the pile so he went up to the teacher, on the bottom and he finally looked at it went up to the teacher.

"Um, I didn't get my test?" he said. _"Dark, if you did any thing I'll light you on fire then-"_

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me I didn't mean-"

"_and then I'll let the rabid penguins have you-"_

"**please don't think I'm out to kill your school life it's just-"**

"Was you, Niwa? That signed his paper Dark Mousy?" the teacher asked, looking oddly at him.

"Um?" Daisuke asked. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he heard giggling snicker coming from out side that sounded like Sato, a snort that sounded like Ruka and a yelp from Takeshi.

"_Dark, what did you do?"_

"**I took a test."**

"_No, you took MY test and signed YOUR name!"_

"Well, do you know or not?" the teacher asked, smiling.

"Er, yes. The test is mine."

"Good. Well, I bet you didn't know I'm a big, big Dark fangirl, did you? I chased him in the hall the other day," the teacher said, smiling dreamily now.

Dark ginned and glowed with pride and a big ego. Dai mentally hit him with a muskrat.

"Well, since you signed your test Dark," at this point, the teacher leaned closer, so only Dai could hear her "you passed the test and very other one this year. And you'll get no more home work either."

Dai blinked and went o go sit down at his seat.

"**Ha, see, I told you I had every thing under control."**

"_So that's why you where sweating like a pig."_

"**Was not."**

"_Where to."_

"**Was not."**

"_Where to," _Dai replied, getting annoyed and suck out his tongue.

"**Don't use that if you don't mean to use it."**

"_Gross."_

"**Thanks."**

"_Oh, look class is over. Bye!"_

"What? You think you can leave me behind? I think not!"

"_I can try," _Daisuke replied as he walked out of the classroom and right into Satoshi. "Hehe, oops?"

"Beware the killer rapid chipmunks," said the blue haired boy. Daisuke blinked. Satoshi blinked back. "Bye."

Daisuke watched as Satoshi walked away.

"What was that?"

"_A warning. Blood will be spilled next class."_

"**I didn't do a thing," **Dark said as Dai walked off to math.

###

I think I kinda killed it at the end. Nor do I think it as funny. Guh. Dai is so hard to make funny. Sorry it took so long, this fic will be on whim of my moods. It's not planed out and prewritten like the other one.


	2. Math

Kitty: First of, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, your reviews really met a lot to me. I know I said that I didn't think the first chap was funny, but I really don't think this one will be funny. Or long. I'm a bit depressed. I'm starting in a new school for the second time in three years. And school starts tomorrow. So, please don't get mad if it isn't has funny or long.

**Bold** Dark's thoughts and talking

_Italics_ Dai's thoughts

###

Dai sat down in his seat and waited for the teacher to come in.

'Ya know, out of all your teachers, this one is the creepiest.'

'_Yah I guess.'_

'Oh, look, here she comes.'

Dai looked up and got a paper cut from his math book he was looking at. _'Well, there is the blood spilled.' _Dai thought, looking at his figure.

"Niwa, please come up and see me," the teacher said, a smile so big on her face it hurt to look at.

Dai got up and went up to the teacher's desk and she led him out to the hall.

"WHAT THE (BEEP) DO YOU THINK YOUR (BEEP) DOING! GIVING ME A PAPER WISTH (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) NAME ON IT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SOME BIG (BEEEEEEEP) WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOUR (BEEEEEEEP) MOTHER-"

And so the yelling went on for another five minutes. Ears bled, babies cried, people went deaf, birds fled, dogs howled, glass split, people ran into circles and trees. Daisuke failed all math classes till he was in collage.

Every one in Dai's math class could no longer hear, but they still looked at the door all the same. They all held their breath as the door slid open. In walked at scared looking Daisuke and a smiling teacher.

"All right class, now get to work," the teacher said happily, still smiling. The class got to work, which is saying something because the teacher didn't even give them something to work on.

'_**I. Hate. You.'**_

'Sorry.'

'_Die.'_

'**It wasn't that bad... was it?'**

'_Burn.'_

'**Aw, come on, so I'm not good at math, so what?'**

'_Fly into a tree.'_

'**Fine! Be that way!'**

'_...'_

'**Dai?'**

'_...'_

'**Daisuke?'**

'_...'_

'**Aw crap, I broke him. Emiko's gonna kill me!'**

'_Shut up,' _Dai thought as he got up and went to his next class.


	3. English

Kitty: Well, I'm sorry this took to long to get posted. I won't abandoned it or any thing so don't worry. I did fine my muse though, reviews, this is Poky, my muse.

Poky: Hello. Why you are reading this I have no idea.

Kitty: Don't mind him. He's a temperamental little cat.

**Bold** Dark's thoughts and talking

_Italics_ Dai's thoughts

###

Dai sat in his seat and waited for the teacher to come in. He still wasn't speaking to Dark, who was still trying to get Daisuke to talk to him.

'**Come on Dai-chan, it wasn't that bad.'**

'_...'_

'**Well, I know you still can't hear, but you'll get over it.'**

'_...'_

'**PLEASE SPEAK TO ME! I BEG OF YOU!'**

Dai still pointedly ignored Dark. Then the teacher walked in.

"Well class, I've finished grading your tests and I must say I'm greatly appalled. I can't believe the grades all of you got. On that note, Mr. Niwa, would you please see me in the hall," he stated before walking out into the hall again.

The whole class looked at poor little Daisuke like he was going to his doomly death. It was common knowledge that any one who scored less then 90 was yelled at then given a cluster of detentions. If he asked to see you in the hall you where as good as dead.

"Yes sensei?" Dai asked when he was in the hall. '_I'm going to die.'_

'**He can't be that bad, can he?'**

'_Well, Lets see last time Risa got a 89 on her test, he gave her two months of detentions and yelled at her so she couldn't hear for a week. He and my math teacher are married. She learned how to yell from him.'_

'**Oh.'**

'_Yeah, oh. I'm going to die. I hope mom kills you.'_

Before Dark could retort, the teacher spoke.

"Mr. Niwa, do you know what you got on the test?"

"Er, no sensei," Dai replied meekly.

"You have gotten the... best grade I have ever seen. Do you have a relative that speaks English?" the teacher asked.

"Er, no sensei," Daisuke replied, confused.

'**Ha! See, I'm not that bad.'**

'_Remember math?'_

'**Fine. I'll shut up.'**

'_Thanks.'_

"Since you had such a wonderful grade, I was going to pass and let you skip the class for the rest of the year," the teacher said.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Dai asked.

"Well, seeing as how you signed your name Dark Mousy, I'll have to do some thing else."

"Um, like what?" Dai asked, getting scared.

"I'll have to do this on top of what I stated before," the teacher said then picked Daisuke up and have him a great big bear hug. The class, who where standing by the door, heard a few bones crack. "I'm a big Dark fan," the teacher said before dropping Dai on the floor and going back in the classroom.

'_Dark?'_

'**Yes?'**

'_I hate you.'_

'**I know.'**

'_Dark?'_

'**Yes?'**

'_I can't feel my body.'_

'**I know.'**

'_Dark?'_

'**Yes?'**

'_I'm gonna let you take over during lunch.'_

'**I kn- WAIT, WHAT! Dai, I know you hate me buy- NO! Don't! Please! I beg of- Great thanks. Now I'm you. For lunch. I hate lunch. Dai? Dai? Hello? Hey, this isn't funny! At least let me talk to you! HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!' **Dark, in Dai's body, looking around and sniffed. **'I'm all alone with the psychopaths of this school.'**


	4. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, it's owned by Yukiru Sugisaki, Ron, Harry or Hermione from Harry Potter, owned by J., Keroberos Card Captor Sakura, owned by CLAMP, Luffy from One Piece, owned by Eiichiro Oda, or the penguins from Madagascar

**Bold** Dark's thoughts and talking

###

Dark looked cautiously around a random corner, checking to see if any one was there. He saw three people standing there, waving stick around and making things fly. One was a girl with bushy hair and two boys, one with red hair and one with black. When the girl looked his way, Dark ran screaming the other way.

After running like fangirls were after him for ten minutes, Dark was still in the school. Which was odd, because at a jog the author can run the mile in seven minutes and thirty-six seconds, so Dai's school must be very big... Any way, Dark, seeking refuge, went into a random classroom, which was empty. Dai's school has a lot of empty classrooms for a school, ne?

"**Safe at last!" **Dark cried, falling to the floor.

"Safe from what?"

Dark screaming like a little girl, jumped so high he hit Dai's head in the ceiling and turned around. There on a random desk was something that looked like Wiz. Only this thing was a yellowish color and small white wings. And it talked.

"Hi! I'm Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Clow Seal. And-" but poor cute little Kero didn't get to finish what ever he was going to say, which is a good thing cuz the author didn't know what to put, because Dark ran screaming from the room.

After running in circles for a little bit, Dark ran right into someone. Standing up, he looked at a boy with black hair and a scare under one eye. The thing that really freaked him out was the fact that both the boy's arms where stretched out and coming from around a corner.

"Hello, I'm-" but the boy was cut off as Dark screamed and ran away.

Five minutes before lunch was over, Satoshi found Dark curled up in a ball, shaking and shivering muttering about demons and giant robots from the future. Satoshi, ever being the loving person he is, kicked Dark in the ribs a few times, trying the snap him out of it.

"**NO! Take the psychotic penguins away!"** Dark screamed, curling up tighter.

"Daisuke, come out. Class is starting soon," Satoshi said, kicking Dark again for good measure.

"Ouch! Satoshi, that hurt," Daisuke said, standing up and holding his sides.

"Sorry," Satoshi said. Daisuke glared at him before walking off to his next class, Satoshi at his side.

**###**

**AN: Yah, sorry this did take to long. Er, and sorry if it's not funny. Er, see you later. Bye.**


	5. Gym

Kitty: Haha, oops... I just realized that Ruka, Risa, Takeshi and Satoshi aren't in any of the classes except the first one, and Satoshi is only making random appearances... Ah well, what ever. I don't care. :)

**Bold** Dark's thoughts

_Italics_ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, or Lily, James, Sirius, Remus or Voldemort from Harry Potter

###

Daisuke mentally told Dark to shut up again, as he was winning and whimpering about... Well, Daisuke didn't know what the thief was going on about, but what ever it was, it was annoying. In fact, it was so annoying, he nearly ran into the doors of the boys changing room, and there by almost missing the notice that said there was a sub and the kids didn't need to change.

Dai glared at the notice, because it meant he had walk all the way down to this side of the school for no reason and he had to walk all the way back.

When he got to the gym, he saw that there wasn't one sub, but... four. There was a woman and three men. The woman had red hair and green eyes, one of the men had messy black hair and hazel eyes, the other had long black hair and grayish eyes and the last had sandy brown hair and amber eyes.

"Alright class, listen up," the woman said, but no one was listening.

"OI! Shut up and give my wife the respect she should have! Or I'll give you a month of detention," the man with hazel eyes threatened. That shut the class up and had them running to their seats.

"Alright, I'm Sirius Black," said the man with grayish eyes, "but you can call me Black. This is Lily Potter, call her Mrs. Potter." Black said pointing the woman. "This is James Potter, call him Potter." He pointed to the man that had yelled the threat. "And this is Remus Lupin-"

"But you can call him Professor Lupin," Potter cut in. Black snickered, Mrs. Potter frowned and Professor Lupin scowled.

"Alright class, your teacher couldn't make it to school today because of a freak accident involving squirrels, a flaming tooth brush, ham and an insane peacock. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Here Mrs. Potter gave a bright smile.

"Today we'll be playing a game called-" but Potter and Black cut off Professor Lupin.

"War!" they screamed. Several students jumped, including Daisuke; but that's only because Dark screamed. He might not be over lunch yet...

"Okay, here are the rules," Black said, rubbing his hands together. "Some of you might be wondering what all that stuff was doing here-"

The students looked around, and sure enough, there where many objects all around the gym that had not been there before. There was a mini pool, several balls with dangerous looking spikes and many other things that could cause one to lose a limb. When Mrs. Potter saw this, Potter had to hold her back and cover her mouth so she wouldn't attack Black. Professor Lupin just shook his head.

"-And why we're going to using them in our little game," Black finished up.

Several students paled, as quite a few things looked deadly, and pink.

"Okay, the rules are the following," Professor Lupin said, then Potter took over.

"You have to run around screaming in the dark and look for the exit, which you don't know where it is. Ow! Lily love I'd appreciate it if you didn't bite my hand," Potter said, covering Mrs. Potter's mouth with his other hand.

"Alright class, lights go out in three," Black said.

"Don't kill your selves or each other," Professor Lupin warned.

"Two."

"Have fun!" Potter said, waving to the class.

By now most of the class was, including Daisuke, where running to the exit doors.

"One!" Black yelled and all the lights when out.

Girls screamed. Boys ran into each other and pokey things. Dogs howled. Oops, never mind. That was Padfoot.

'**Look at it this way Dai-chan, if you tell Emiko-san about this, maybe she wont make you train this afternoon,'** Dark said charmingly.

'_When did you gain your sanity?'_ Daisuke bitterly thought. Since it is a known fact (to only two families, which don't have a lot of family members) that the Niwa family has Dark inhabiting their male members, they have very good vision in the dark. Now, after that long explanation, the author will tell you what little Dai was doing. He was running around trying to make sure his poor, blind, nameless classmates didn't run into any thing and kill them selves or each other, just like Professor Lupin warned about.

'**When the author said 'That was Padfoot.' So, how are you going to get out this?'**

'_I don't know. But what I do know is that this is some how your fault,'_ Daisuke replied, narrowly missing a spike that was trying to cut off his head or his hair. Both of which would be a bad thing to have cut off, in both Daisuke's, Dark's and the author's opinion.

'**My fault? How is this my fault!'** Dark asked, annoyed.

'_I don't know, but this day had been rotten, and it's been because of you,'_ Daisuke stated, pushing a random classmate from being rolled over by a ball of spikes. Said classmate repaid him by hitting him with her shoe.

'**Haha. Dai-chan, I've got to teach you how to act smoother around the ladies,'** Dark said with a cheesy smile.

"I don't want you to teach me!" Daisuke yelled. Now, a normal person would have looked at any one who randomly yelled out something random on any such random occasion. But this was Daisuke, and he yelled out many random things at random times and on many random occasions, so every one was used to it. Besides, they were all be hunted by Killer Things of DOOM! and didn't want to miss seeing their most hated classmate(s) being killed by looking at Niwa for being random again.

Then, suddenly the lights turned on! Several students screamed from the sudden loss of darkness and the sudden disappearance of the Killer Things of DOOM! and one fainted, but every one froze, even the fainted person. Then someone that wasn't a student yelled out.

"Quick! Has any one seen two dark haired men, an amber eyed man and a woman!"

All the students turned one of the exit doors, with out moving, to see who yelled. They got really creepped out. The man standing there didn't have any hair and his eyes were like snake eyes, and red (but not the pretty color like Daisuke's eyes. No, this red was like the evil creepy kind of red) and his skin was pale and blue gray in color.

"They went that way," Daisuke called out, pointing to a wall.

"No! They went to tea with out me!" the strange red-eyed man yelled, running to the wall. He hit it face on and knocked him self out.

The kids all stared at his body for a moment or a few minutes and then burst into cheers for a minute exactly. Then they all ran out of the gym, some crying for their mommy and others, like Daisuke, wanted to be good students and not miss their next class. Besides, none of the students where hurt, and they where all used to random, dangerous things by now.

###

Kitty: Wow, that was long. But I don't think it was very funny. -shrugs- Oh well, I guess you get one or the other.


	6. Art

Kitty: Hi hi! Okay, I really loved that last chapter. I got 16 reviews for it, so I'm guessing ya'll like it to! -big smile- Well, mid-terms are over, so I thought I'd something for ya'll. And I started to, but then I started driver's ed, a bit late though and that set back writing cuz I had a lot of homework on top of my school work. So I'm home sick and am hoping to finish this chapter today.

**Bold** Dark's thoughts

_Italics _Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, Asuka, Shinji, Rei orMisato from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Blair from Circle of Magic, or Puu from Yu Yu Hakusho.

###

Daisuke walk though the halls at a slow pace, enjoying the quite. Well, that is till Dark decided to open his mouth and bug Daisuke.

"**Hey, Dai-chan? The tardy bell rang over five minutes ago, right?" **Dark asked, slightly worried the redhead wasn't cursing his head off and making a mad dash for his next class.

'_Yup,'_ Daisuke replied in an absent minded way.

"**And you're not in class."**

'_Right.'_

"**Aren't you worried?"**

'_Nope.'_

"**Aren't you going to get in trouble?"**

'_Not at all.'_

"**Why not?"**

'_Misato teaches art.'_

"**What? Did you just call a teacher by her first name? Isn't that disrespectful? And why wont you get in trouble?" **Dark demanded.

'_Yes, Misato is her first name. Since when do you are about respect for others? And Misato is hardly ever in class, and when she is, she's mostly drunk or has a very bad hangover. And on the two times I've seen her sober, she didn't mark me tardy, she was just glad I came. I am one of the few people who even bother to show up, besides the demon,'_ Daisuke replied with a shrug.

"**Oh. And who is the demon? I remember hearing about her yesterday..." **Dark replied thoughtfully.

Daisuke flinched at Dark's thoughtful tone. It was never good when Dark did that. Last time Dark thought hard about something, it took Daisuke over a week to bring him back from a dark black corner of their mind.

'The demon is Asuka Langley Sohryu. She's from Germany. I think she is using me to make Shinji jealous. But Shinji likes Rei, so it won't work. Ah, here we are,' Daisuke smiled and opened the door, then slammed it shut and tried to hold the door shut with his body.

"**Was that-"**

'Yes.'

"**Where they-"**

'Yah.'

"**Should we-"**

"Defiantly!" Daisuke yelled out load and ran down the way he had come. After running for a few minutes, Daisuke came to a halt and put a hand on a near by wall, bending over to catch his breath.

"Hello."

Daisuke looked up, startled for a moment. Standing before him was a boy a little older then him, with slightly messy black hair, and tanned skin. There where a few oddities about him, such has his clothes, which where a silk loose shirt and baggy pants and didn't seem to be from this century or country. The oddest thing about him though where the plants that seemed to growing from under all his figure nails on both hands.

"Um, Hello?" Daisuke asked uncertainly.

"**Ask him his name!" **Dark said impatiently.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke, who are you?" Daisuke asked, extending his right hand.

"My name is Briar. I'm looking for my sisters," the boy replied, shaking Daisuke's offered hand.

"Alright, do you have any idea where they might be?" Daisuke asked.

"No. This building is so big; I lost my connection with them almost as soon as I lost sight of them. A big blue phoenix had causing some commotion and we got separated when we where trying to get away," Brier explained.

Daisuke nodded his head wisely. "That phoenix was Pluu. He belongs to Yuusuke, so we want to go this way," pointing in a random direction, the little redhead walked away with the slightly messy black haired boy following.

"**Why can you know who belongs to who or what and where they stay and how to get though this school, but you still can hardly pass math?" **Dark asked.

'_Because I hate math,'_ Daisuke replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"**Oh..."**

The three walked on in silence (though Dark really wasn't walking, he was just with Daisuke) for along while with nothing eventful happening. This worried Daisuke, something crazy always happened in this school.

"Oh," Briar said suddenly. He stopped walking and Daisuke stopped by his side. After a few moments, Briar started walking away at a fast jog to the left of where they were going. "I just got my connection with my sisters back. They're over this way with a blue haired boy."

"Ah, they're with Satoshi then," Daisuke said smiling.

"**Why does he even have to be in this fic?" **Dark whinnied.

'_Because the author kinda likes him and he goes to this school. Besides, just be happy she didn't add in Krad. Although she did want too, she just couldn't find an opening,'_ Daisuke explanted.

"**Oh," **Dark replied moodily, then went off to sulk for the rest of the chapter.

"Briar!" three voices cried out. Two girls tackled briar to the ground, and a third was standing back a little. Satoshi came over to stand by Daisuke as they watched the siblings greet one another and made sure they all where all right. Then Briar turned to Daisuke and said thanks. The two girls that had tackled him thanked Satoshi and the third girl nodded to them both. Then they all walked down a random hall and out of sight.

"Well, we should be getting to our next classes," Satoshi said, walking away.

Daisuke stood alone for a few minutes before calling out. "Hello? Is any one there? I don't know where I am!"

###

Er... -sweatdrops- I didn't mean for that to happen. Dai was gonna go to class and meet up with the NGE people and it was gonna be funny... But something happened. I don't know how... so sorry. The next one should be funny. And sorry to every one who reads Circle of Magic, for I messed every thing up, but it's not my fault! I haven't read the books in a long time and only went on memory. Any way, sorry again this wasn't funny, but the next one should be! I hope...


	7. History

Hey ya'll. I'm so sorry I haven't up-dated in such a long time. I've had some trouble with some of my classmates and writing humor in a bad mood isn't a good idea. But I have an ice day today, so I'm happy and will finally get this chapie up!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or Astro Boy, or Haku and Chihiro from Spirited Away, or Principal Kuno from Ranma ½, or Shuichi from Detective Conan (Case Closed), or the Terminator movies.

**Bold:** Dark talking

_Italic:_ Dai's thoughts.

###

When Daisuke got to this history class, there was note on the door. The note read;

Dear students,

Your teacher will not be able to attend any more classes for the rest of the week. He was mauled by a dragon. Please read chapters fifteen though one hundred seventy and a half in your books. Please also behave your selves, as there will be no subs because the teachers blew all the sub money on a hot tub and lazy boys for the teacher's lounge.

Thank you,

Mr. Stue

"I wonder what happened?" Daisuke asked out loud to no one. Or maybe it was to Dark, I'm not sure...

_**() Flash to history teacher when he got mauled ()**_

The history teacher (let's just call him Mr. Bob) was walking though the halls looking for his classroom. You see Mr. Bob was quite lost. For his lunch hour Mr. Bob went to the teacher's lounge to go in the hot tub with the new Spanish teacher and on his way back to his classroom had gotten lost. Mr. Bob thought he was somewhere in the old haunted part of the school (Even though the school is only three years old and no student/teacher/visitor/one has died in the school), because there where many haunted looking type things. Random skeletons, bats and things of that sort kept popping up very where and trying to hurt him.

Mr. Bob finally found a door and opened it (who has a hall with no doors?) and found himself out side in a parking lot. Two people where in the parking lot, a boy and a girl. The boy had on strange clothes and had teal hair. The girl had on pink shorts and a white sweatshirt with two green horizontal strips and her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey you two, get back in school now! Don't you dare skip!" Mr. Bob yelled at the two students.

The boy turned and faced Mr. Bob with an angered look on his face.

"No one yells at Chihiro," the boy growled at Mr. Bob and turned into a dragon.

The last thing Mr. Bob remembered for a bit is having a dragon flying towards him.

_**() Now back to Daisuke and Dark ()**_

"**Hey Dai, guess what this means? It means you can skip this class! Look, see, all the other kids did!" **Dark did a little happy dance while he pointed out the obvious to Daisuke.

"But we're getting a new student today. I can't just leave them here. They'll get eaten. Or worse, they'll meet Principal Kuno," Daisuke answered Dark out loud.

"Oh... I remember him. On second thought, lets wait here from the new kid. You don't what him to go crazy on his first day, now do we?"

"No we don't."

"Why are you talking to your self?"

Dark let out a very girly scream and fainted inside Dai's head. Dark's scream made Dai yelp and whirled around. There stood a boy, no taller then three feet. He had black hair that looked like metal, no shirt on, a green belt type thing, black brief looking things, no pants on and red boots.

"Um... Hi?" Daisuke asked. He didn't plan on making any sudden movements, incase the boy decided he was hungry.

"Hi. I'm Astro. I'm a robot from the future. The Doctor said I should come here to learn about the past," the little boy replied with a smile.

Now, most people would thing this was odd, but remember, this is Daisuke's school, weird things happen. One such weird thing is a second grader, who skipped second grade and moved up to seventh grade, claimed to really be a junior in high school and a super detective.

"Oh... That's nice... How long are you going to be here for?" Daisuke asked, still wary of the small robot. After all, he had seen Terminator one, two and three.

"Oh, not for long. I should be leaving by the end of the week. Dr. Ochanomizu went to this school. Many of his colleges said that's why he's a bit out of it," Astro replied with a grin.

"**That wouldn't surprise me in the least," **Dark said. He peered at Astro though Dai's eyes. **"He looks creepy. Is he here to kill us or eat us? I don't want to die tonight. Emiko sent out another warning card for tonight you know."**

"_She did what? Why won't she tell me these things! And no, he won't harm us... I think."_

"**She did tell you, yesterday at breakfast. Oh wait, you where asleep. Never mind."**

"What ever. Come on Astro, I'll show you around," Daisuke said, walking off in some random direction. "See, the trick is to go in any random direction, and to have some sort of weapon. Do you have a weapon?" Astro nodded. "Good. See the halls always change and never stay the same. You have to think about where you want to go. It was build like this because back in 1259..."

Daisuke continued to explain useless information to the future robot that probably wasn't true any ways. Along the way they met up with Satoshi (who had just been attacked by a giant purple hippopotamus with sharp teeth and was in a slightly put out mood because it took a lock of his hair), a deer, a pack of wolves (who tried to eat Astro), frogmen (they tried to recruit Daisuke and Astro to join in their war with the toad people) and one very sad, lonely blob thingy that sang every word it spoke.

After Daisuke was done showing Astro the robes of the school Astro was ready to go home. After Astro flew off into a wall with his rocket boots, Daisuke sat on the ground with nothing to do. Then the blob thingy found him and Daisuke ran to his next class.

**###**

**Eh, that was much better then I thought it was going to be. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. Personally, I loved the part with Mr. Bob, and I think it's the best chapter since the lunch one.**


	8. Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel

**Bold:** Dark talking

_Italic:_ Dai's thoughts.

###

Dark was skipping Dai's last class of the day. Why, you may ask, was Dark skipping and not Daisuke? Well the answer is simple. Daisuke was passed out.

_**() Flash to when Daisuke passed out ()**_

Dai was walking down the halls to his last class, Japanese, when a door suddenly opened out of nowhere and hit him in the face. The end result was Daisuke flat on his back, passed out. Dark decided to take over for poor little Dai.

_**() Now back to Dark ()**_

Dark didn't want to go to any more classes so he headed to the park. There were very few people there so Dark deiced to take a nap in a tree.

Later

Dark awoke to something poking him. He moved and opened his eyes. There where tree people standing over him. Two girls and one boy.

"**Guh!" **Dark yelped and moved away from the trio. **"Who are you?"**

"Who are we? Who are you?" the three asked at the same time. Dark was a little creped out by this.

"**I'm Dark."**

"We are the twins."

"**But there are three of you."**

"... We know."

"**But that doesn't make any sense!"**

"Does it matter?"

"**Er..." **Instead of answering Dark looked around. Not that there was much to see. The place he was in was all white, like something out of the Twighlight Zone. **"How do I get home."**

"You must tap together your ruby red slippers," the three replied.

"**But I don't have ruby red slippers."**

"Yes you do."

"**No I don't."**

"Yes you do."

"**No I don't."**

"Yes you do."

"**No I don't."**

"Yes you do."

"**No I don't."**

"Look down."

Dark looked down and saw his feet. It took him a minute to realized that the things he was looking at were his feet. The reason being for this was because there where, in fact, ruby red slippers on his feet. Dark looked back up at the creepy trio and asked; **"I do what now?"**

"Tap your feet together."

Dark did so and nothing happened.

"**Nothing happened."**

The trio sighed and looked annoyed. "That's be cause you're sposta to tap your feet together ten times and say 'I wanna go to school'."

"But I don't wanna go to school and that's not how it's done in-"

"Do you want to go home or not?" the trio demanded.

"**Yes," **Dark replied meekly.

"Then do as your told!"

Dark did as he was told and his whole world when neon pink, which nearly blinded him.

He awoke in the back of Dai's head, with said red head walking home.

"**Um, Daisuke?"**

"_Yes Dark?"_

"What happened?"

"_So you really want to know?"_

"**On second though, I think not."**

"_Good answer."_

**###**

**Kitty: Sorry this took so long to get out and it so short and nonfunny. I started writing this chapie 3 times and my computer kept deleting it, even when I put it on a floppy. Finally I said "SCREW IT!" and wrote this. The next chapie should be out soon. Less then a month, I promise cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye.**


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel or the Thief Lord

**Bold:** Dark talking

_Italic:_ Dai's thoughts.

###

By the time Daisuke got home, he was a mess. He had been attacked by a squirrel on the way home. Not one of those cute little squirrels at the park either. This was a rapid squirrel with fangs and claws. It chased poor little Die all around the park he passed by. That in it's self is weird because he normal doesn't pass by parks on the way home. Any way, finally Satoshi showed up and threw an apple at the squirrels.

The poor squirrel got it's little feelings hurt (it loved Sato) and ran away.

Daisuke was very grateful.

After the squirrel incident, Daisuke was trying to be a bit more careful. And it worked too... For at lest five minutes.

While passing a barbershop, Dai accidentally ran into someone. This someone was a boy in a Matrix kinda coat, and wearing a mask that looked like it had a bird beak on it. There was also another boy in a dark blue hoodie next to him.

Daisuke began to apologize and the other two boys did the same, in very broken Japanese.

"**Hey, I know who that is!" **Dark exclaimed.

'_Oh, so now you want to talk. Where were you when the Evil-squirrel-Of-DOOOOM was attacking?" _Daisuke asked snippily.

"**Don't you dare take that tone with me, young man!"**

'_Look who's talking!'_

"... Good point. Any ways, the one with the creepy mask is the Thief Lord of Italy! Tell him Dark says hi!"

"Um... Dark says hi," Daisuke said.

The boy wearing the mask grinned and then ran off, the hoodie boy following him.

'_That was odd...'_

"Ah, who cares. I wanna get home and watch your mom yell at you."

'_I hate you.'_

"I know."

So, Dai finally made it home... Only to find no one home. And nor traps. No nothing.

Both Dark and Dai where quite for a moment, taking in the stillness of the usually busy house.

Then...

"**Oh crap! Krad's taken the family! We must attack! Hell have an arm of zombie monkeys! We must prepare for battle!"** Dark started ranting and raving.

'_Uh, Dark?'_

"He'll be expecting us, so we must surprise him! Well enlist the help of aliens! Germs! Imaginary friends! That rapid squirrel from the park! We will get what is ours!"

'_Dark!'_

"_**That slimy little blonde will never mess with us again!"**_

"Dark!"

"The flying pigs will-"

"DARK!"

"**What! I'm planning here!" **

"They left a note. They all went off to Germany for a week. And Grandpa says not to worry about how you ruined my grades. He'll take care of Mom," Daisuke said smugly. "Apparently you did something similar to Grandpa when you were with him."

Dark looking sheepishly at the ground then started to sulk.

Daisuke grinned and started to make dinner for himself.

###

Woot! All done! I ish so happy! I love the Thief Lord. Tis my new obsession. I saw the movie on Friday night then on Saturday afternoon went out to by the book. Id recommend the book/movie to every one!

And a big thanks to all my reviews whom where with me from the first chapie of Dark Plus School Equals Bad For Daisuke! And for all the reviewers who've been with me on this fic too. And all the reviewers who'll review this last chapie too. Thanks so much!

-hands out lots of sweets and DNA plushies-


End file.
